Mel Vera
Melanie "Mel" Vera is the middle sister of The Charmed Ones. She is the half-sister to both Macy and Maggie and ex-girlfriend of Niko Hamada. She is currently in a relationship with witch Jada Shields. Mel is a member of the Vera Family and the Charmed Ones. History Early Life Melanie Vera was born to Marisol Vera and her boyfriend. At birth, her powers were bound at birth so that way she could live a normal life. She was born after three years her older half-sister, Macy and Mel became an older half-sister to younger half-sister Maggie at the age of seven believing they shared a father however after Maggie's fifth birthday their 'father' left causing Mel to resent him. At some point, Mel met and fell in love with the detective, Niko Hamada. However, Niko broke off things with her fiancée to be with Mel. When Mel's mother dies, Mel becomes angry and pushes away Niko, who eventually breaks up with her. 'Throughout the Series' |-|Season 1= ''Pilot Three months after her mother's death, she is dumped by her girlfriend. Macy, Mel and Maggie's half-sister surprises the sisters at their manor, convinced she is their half-sister, showing a picture of herself as a baby with their mother in front of the house. She and her sisters discover their powers, and later are tied up in their attic, and meet their Whitelighter, Harry Greenwood, who tells them all about their destiny. Eventually, she and her sisters accept their destiny, and vanquish their first demon, with Macy moving into the manor with her and Maggie she and her girlfriend get back together although it was short lived. Let This Mother Out Mel is desperate to talk to her mother again through the Spirit Board. When the ouija board starts communicating with them, Mel is so confident that they are talking to their mother that she dismisses her sisters' doubts. The spirit tells them not to trust Harry, and Mel believes it despite Macy asking her to wait for her to use a Truth Serum on Harry first. Mel goes against Macy's wishes and continues talking to the spirit. The spirit convinces her and Maggie to release her from the ouija board. Mel is so tearful to be reunited with her mother. However, Maggie's instincts tell her that the spirit isn't really their mother. On seeing her mother's spirit, Macy sides with Mel and together they overrule Maggie's doubts. They get the Prism of Souls but Harry warns them that the spirit is an imposter demon pretending to be their mother in order to trick them and steal their powers using the prism. The other sisters believe Harry, but Mel still wants to believe that it is their mother. To convince Mel that it is really their mother, the spirit tells her that "it's always been you and me". That phrase makes Mel realize that it can not be their mother. She knows her mother so well and there is no way she would ever choose favorites. So, she turns against the imposter demon and helps vanquish it. Afterwards, Maggie advises Mel to stop living in the past; to stop letting her emotions toward her mother get the best of her; and to forgive her ex-girlfriend, Niko. Sweet Tooth '''TBA' ''Exorcise Your Demons '''TBA' ''Other Women '''TBA' ''Kappa Spirit '''TBA' ''Out of Scythe '''TBA' ''Bug a Boo '''TBA' ''Jingle Hell '''TBA' ''Keep Calm and Harry On '''TBA' ''Witch Perfect '''TBA' ''You're Dead to Me '''TBA' ''Manic Pixie Nightmare '''TBA' ''Touched by a Demon '''TBA' ''Switches & Stones '''TBA' |-|Season 2= TBA Personality Mel is a passionate, outspoken young woman. A firebrand social justice warrior, she is a deeply feeling person and a self-proclaimed "feminist" lesbian; as such, she doesn't "butch-up" in her personal style. Physical Appearance Mel Vera is a young Latina woman of slightly below average height and athletic build in her early twenties. And for a femme lesbian, Mel seems to prefer a "soft butch" style of dressing herself in her worn attires as part of her outer garb, wearing ties, jackets, etc. Powers and Abilities If you want to see the development of Mel's powers throughout the series, go to this page: Mel Vera/Power Development. Powers ''Basic Powers'' *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. *'Potion Making:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies, and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Divination:' The power to gain insight and to communicate with spirits through the use of arcane tools. ''Active Powers'' *'Temporal Manipulation:'[https://mobile.twitter.com/Joey_Falco/status/1106283948735258624 Joey Falco’s Twitter] confirmed that Mel's main power is Temporal Manipulation. Mel is able to selectively alter the flow of time. Due to her unique power set, Mel is often referred to as a "time witch".Keep Calm and Harry OnTouched by a Demon **'Temporal Stasis:' Mel's original Wiccan power is the ability to stop the flow of time. According to Harry, this power is common among control freaks and reflects Mel's controlling nature. She mostly uses hand gestures to activate her power but this is not necessary. **'Temporal Acceleration:' As a result of her powers expanding, Mel is able to accelerate the flow of time around an object to rapidly age it.[https://twitter.com/Joey_Falco/status/1105596340619231232 Joey Falco’s Twitter] With Jada's guidance, Mel used this ability on a Witch Hunter's ring, accelerating its age to the point of it disintegrating from decrepitude. She later did the same to the Escape Oil, accelerating the oil's mixture process so it would not have to sit for two weeks before it could be used. ''Passive Powers'' *'The Power of Three:' The bond and connection between Mel and her sisters, known as the Charmed Ones, who are said to be the most powerful trio of witches. Mel and her sisters use their powers to protect innocent lives and vanquish demons, often invoking their joint "Power of Three" to defeat their enemies. Evidently, there are certain spells that require the Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful witches, like Charity Callahan. *'Immunity:' Being a witch, Mel is inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust). *'Mark of the S'Arcana:' After being inducted into the Sisters of Arcana, Mel gained the ability to command crows to an unknown extent. ''Temporary Powers'' *'Empathy:' Mel briefly possessed Maggie's power of empathy when they accidentally swapped bodies. She found herself constantly reading minds before she learned to control the power, eventually succeeding in switching back to her own body. Abilities *'Lock Picking:' Mel saw Niko pick a lock once and was able to pick up the skill, using it to get into the Kappa house. *'Novice Combatant:' With guidance from the Sisters of Arcana, Mel has developed some decent fighting skills, seen when she quickly incapacitated a witch hunter. Relationships Family *'Mel and Marisol Vera:' Mel was "freakishly close" with her mother, able to tell her everything. She had a harsh reaction to her mother's death, resulting in her pushing all the people that she loved away. She has made it her mission to find her mother's killer and avenge her. Mel did feel betrayed though by the fact that her mother kept so many secrets from her. *'Mel and Maggie Vera:' Mel and Maggie seemed to have a normal sisterly relationship until their mother died, causing problems between the two. The two were able to reconcile but they still disagree from time to time, especially with a new sister, Macy, in the fold. *'Mel and Macy Vaughn:' Mel and Macy had a contentious relationship at first. Mel was used to being the oldest sibling and having her way while Macy felt like Mel was incapable of making rational decisions. The two were able to come to an understanding but still disagree on things from time to time. *'Mel and Ray': Nothing is known about her own relationship with her father other than the fact he walked out on the family when Mel was twelve leading her to resent him and have a problem with men in general. Romantic Life *'Mel and Niko Hamada:' Niko left her fiancée Greta to be with Mel who she loves very much. Mel loves Niko very much but the two had to break up due to the anger Mel was feeling after her mother's death. The two were able to come back together after Mel discovered that she was a witch but they are still faced with problems since Mel is not able to tell Niko the truth. Mel eventually erased their relationship to protect Niko, making it as if they never meet. Mel will always love Niko and still misses her. *'Mel and Jada Shields:' Mel met Jada while working at The Haunt, easily grabbing her attention. Later, Jada attacked Mel retrieving a powerful magical artifact. Sometimes, Jada and Mel share a romantic rapport after Mel is recruited to join the S'Arcana. Now they're dating. Friends *'Mel and Harry Greenwood:' Harry is the whitelighter of Mel and her former head in Hilltowne University. Their relationship didn't start smoothly, as Mel didn't take him in every way. Harry not always trusted Mel's methods. But over time, they learned to accept each other's shortcomings and became good friends. Trivia *She is the middle sister, similar to Piper Halliwell and is based off of her on the original series. *In the original series, Piper was a shy and introverted chef before transforming into a fearless, sarcastic woman; In the reboot, Mel is a social justice warrior lesbian. *A self-proclaimed lesbian feminist. **Mel is the first LGBT+ character to appear in the series. *Melonie Diaz who plays Mel is actually the eldest of the three actresses playing the Vera sisters, despite Mel being the middle sister. **Diaz was the first of the three to be cast. *The sister's last name was originally Pruitt but was changed to better match their Hispanic heritage. *In ''Sweet Tooth'', she mentioned she had sex with a guy and enjoyed it. *Unlike in the series, all three of the sisters come from different dads. **In Keep Calm and Harry On, it is revealed that Mel is the real half-sister while Macy and Maggie share the same father. *In Touched by a Demon, Mel gains a new expansion of her power. **This expansion is Temporal Acceleration. Quotes "Throughout history, strong women were called witches, and they are. We are. We have to unite to change the power dynamics, right the ship, change the course of humanity!" —Mel trying to convince her sisters to accept their destinies as witches in Pilot. "I am a demon-hunting witch who's supposed to save the world, and all I want to do is tell you, but I can't." —Mel struggling with not telling Niko the truth in Sweet Tooth. "Our mom raised us without judgments. She knew I was gay before I even figured it out. And she made sure that I was always proud of who I was. So I have never been in the closet. I never had to hide who I am from the people I love. It was the biggest gift she gave me." —Mel telling Harry about herself in Sweet Tooth. "Oh wow. It talks." —Mel confronting Jada in Bug a Boo. Gallery |-|Season 1= Season One Vera sisters promotional.jpg MelVera promotional.jpg Mel_Vera_promotional.jpg 101 001.jpg Charmed 1x01 Macy, Mel, Maggie Attic Promotional Photo.png Charmed 1x01 Mel Promotional Photo.jpg 102 charmed photo09b.jpg Mel Season 1.png |-|Season 2= Season Two TBA References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Charmed Ones Category:The Sisters of Arcana Category:Females Category:LGBTQ Category:Vera Family Category:Hilltowne University Alumni Category:Hilltowne University Former Students